Primaveril
by gabizzzzzzzzz
Summary: Ela é alegria, desprendimento, vida na morte, a própria batalha, um pouco de sangue e muitos sorrisos. Ela é Julia. Ela é uma mulher. E ele é Nico.


As luzes coloridas que piscavam o deixavam praticamente cego, mas ele podia sentir. Sentia na escuridão como as pessoas na pista de dança se mexiam, mais perdidos em si mesmos do que na própria música. "Céus, parece que nem o Kurt Cobain me deixa em paz". Os braços dela circularam seu pescoço e o corpo pequeno encostou de leve no seu pedindo por sua atenção, e ele a deu. O cabelo estava bagunçado e ele sabia que era por que ela não parava de passar a mão por ele enquanto rebolava pra ele tentando tirá-lo da mesa pra dançar com ela - ele teve que ir quando percebeu irritado a quantidade de caras que deixavam de olhar suas garotas pra olhar para a dele (dele?); os olhos azuis estavam escondidos pelas pálpebras pouco pintadas, mas ele poderia apostar que estavam claros e brilhantes como se tivessem convidando-o divertidos pra um ringue de luta; ele tentou desesperadamente não olhar pra o decote da menina mas falhou miseravelmente ficando cada vez mais vermelho; subiu as mãos pelo corpo dela ansioso por senti-la."Porque está escuro", ele riu de si mesmo sabendo que por ser filho de Hades podia vê-la na escuridão que fosse sem precisar tocá-la. "Não ela", ele aceitou.  
Os olhos dela se abriram e um sorriso cresceu no rosto do moreno, ele teria vencido a aposta. Puxou-a mais pra si ganhando um apertão no ombro como resposta, "o que isso significa? Você está parecendo um moleque, di Angelo. Não foram lá muitas experiências mas não precisa fazer eu passar vergonha logo com ela, idiota". Certo, era só respirar e sentir, havia sido fácil e muito bom das outras vezes, ele podia fazer melhor, ou ao menos não melar com tudo, não rápido demais pelo menos. Ela encaixou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e ele pôde sentir o nariz passando por ali e a boca pequenina plantando alguns beijinhos pela sua pele branca demais. "Isso, com certeza, é um incentivo". Ele segurou a cintura dela com força e foi espalhando beijos pelo pescoço branco -mas de uma forma bonita- da menina, ás vezes raspando os dentes de leve nela, outras chupando um pouquinho; sentiu no escuro quando a garota sorriu, mas sentiu melhor ainda quando as mãos da garota desceram por seus braços num aperto gostoso. Ele se bateu mentalmente, precisava se controlar se quisesse durar mais que alguns pucos segundos. Beijou a bochecha macia e fofa dela -"seria saudável não pensar como se ela fosse uma criança"-, a testa um pouco suada, o nariz fino e, finalmente, a boca. Começou devagar. Mas então, entre pouca língua e muitas mordidelas, o beijo aprofundou, ele podia sentir o gosto de canela daquele doce que ela tanto amava e de menta, o cheiro apimentado do perfume dela o deixava tonto, uma das mãos pequenas corriam pelo seu cabelo bagunçado o deixando pior, a outra apertava seus ombros o puxando com força pra ela. O beijo era forte, delicioso, a língua investigando cada canto da área ainda recém conhecida. Não era a primeira vez que se beijavam, mas era a primeira vez que ele se deixava inebriar tanto. As pontas dos dedos formigavam e ele sentia que nunca se cansaria de escorregar as mãos pelo corpo da pequenina. Ele já não pensava sobre onde estavam e a quantidade de pessoas em volta deles, não pensava se aquilo era considerado inadequado ou se estava desrespeitando-a. Só se permitia sentir a necessidade em cada toque, o encaixe de sua boca na dela e o jeito como elas se apertavam com força e se separavam com suavidade quando o fôlego já era escasso; sentia o quanto ela o desejava mesmo sabendo coisas que mulher nenhuma gostaria de descobrir, os sorrisos dela e seu jeito de menina moleca, abusada e fofa. Céus, Afrodite finalmente havia lhe dado um presente!  
Ela lhe mordeu a boca, finalizou o beijo e jogou a cabeça para trás. Ele apenas olhava admirando o seu sorriso se transformar num riso quando ela olhou para ele novamente.  
\- O que foi?- "Será que ela não gostou? Cara, ela deve 'tá me achando ridículo!"  
\- E as pessoas acham que você é "oh tão certinho"- O olhar que ela lhe dava era sagaz, olhar de quem sabe de um segredo, e ele se sentiu corar terrivelmente sob ele.  
\- Bem, e-e-eu...- "Como você é idiota, Nico!"  
Ela estava de novo o olhando daquele jeito. Era como se os dois "céus" dela estivesse acariciando-o, ele sentia o carinho no olhar dela; era perturbador, porque só uma pessoa havia olhado pra ele daquele jeito, sua mãe, nem mesmo Bianca o olhou desse jeito.  
Ele tentou rir pra aliviar o clima.  
\- Para com isso!  
Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.  
\- O quê?  
Ele balançou a cabeça sem dizer nada. Nico sentiu o abraço que chegava bem vindo como um sopro do vento primaveril que te acaricia. Ele não sabia como era ser abraçado por um anjo, não até aquele momento.


End file.
